Live Today
by 9peggy
Summary: After a near death experience, Sonic and Amy realize just how much they care for one another. Sonamy one-shot.


They were running. Running through the vast corridor of Eggman's ship, that was slowly crumbling apart, as fast as they could. The evil doctor had already escaped, and Tails had flown off in his air plane with an unconscious Knuckles. It was only the two of them that was left to get out before it was too late.

"Sonic, we-"

"Don't worry Ames, we'll make it."

Sonic reached behind him to grasp Amy's hand so she could better keep up with him. Their shoes clinked against the black marked floor from canon fire as he tried to find an exit. She panted behind him, and he yanked her forward again. They had to hurry, but she wasn't as fast as he was.

_Just a little longer. _He thought, _We'll make it, don't worry…._

He screeched to a halt as he finally found the nearest exit. It was a wall of the ship that had been completely torn apart, leaving a large gap in its place. He could see the thousands of miles fall below it that the other ships debris were falling into. Across from that, he spotted a cliff's edge. The grass looked soft for landing, if they could make it…..

He didn't like the risk, but it looked like the only way out.

He turned toward Amy, and scooped her in his arms, his hold secure and protective.

"Sonic?" Amy blinked at him, holding onto his neck. He could feel her quills gently brushing against his face as the wind whooshed past them.

"Just hold onto me, Ames. I'll get us out of this…"

And with that he jumped.

He could hear her give a small shriek as he landed on one of the ships in front of them. He jumped again onto a different ship, narrowly missing a plane wing that flew past them. He ran on the surface of the ship, before leaping again and again, slowly approaching the cliff edge at the other side. Amy held on, trying her best not to scream, in fear of deafening her blue hero.

Sonic slide down the last ship, jumping onto one more ship part before giving a tremendous lurch for the cliff. He held onto Amy with one arm, and reached out for the edge with the other.

_We're gonna make it, _He thought, _We're gonna make it!_

But his fingers only brushed the edge, and suddenly he was falling backwards again to the explosive remains below. He screamed, tightening his hold on Amy as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, giving out a shrill wail.

_This is it, _he thought frantically, _this is the end. I couldn't protect myself, or Amy. We're not gonna make it. I failed…._

He shut his eyes for just a moment, before reaching down and bring up Amy's tear-stained face to his. It was as if time suddenly stopped.

"Amy…I-" He shouted over the sound of explosion.

"I know." Amy whispered, grasping at his neck. "It's okay."

But Sonic didn't think it was okay as they fell to their deaths, the wind blowing in his ears, thrashing at his quills, the rupture of ships crashing deafening. He didn't want to die, but more so, he didn't want Amy to die. He's always been there to save her, and he's always been able to keep her safe, until now.

He didn't save her. She wasn't safe.

Why did he always save her? He'd always thought she was annoying when she chased him, or tackled him in one of her bone crushing hugs. But he knows she's more than that. He didn't just save her because he's the hero. He saved her because she's his friend.

Maybe more.

He had been thinking about it for awhile. She's grown more mature, and their relationship grew too. He knew she still liked him. He'd always felt guilty about hurting her when he ran away. He couldn't help it. He didn't know how to handle his emotions. He was never one for those certain feelings, but she always brought out the worst in him.

But she didn't know that. When he ran away, when she couldn't catch him, she'd always felt hurt, like he didn't want her, or he didn't care for her. But he does. He just doesn't know how to tell her that. She feels like the rusted nail onto of a pile of shiny new ones, but Sonic didn't think of her like that. Her spirit was so beautiful, it always kept him going. She never gave up on him, almost as if she knows it'll work out. And even though he hurts her, she'll always stay by his side.

That's why he protects her. That's why he loves her.

"Amy…I'm so sorry."

_BOOM!_

Almost as if by miracle, a ship below them crashed into the cliff wall at exactly the right moment. The force of the blast propelled them through the air. Sonic held onto Amy for both their lives, landing roughly on the soft grass of the cliff. They rolled forward from their landing, stopping a few feet from the edge. The explosion continued, and Sonic instinctively crouched over Amy, in a protective way as debris showered over them.

Amy's heart was hammering, as she panted over fear, grabbing at the grass beneath her. They were so _close_ to death. She felt for sure they were going to make it like they always did until she saw Sonic's fingers slip from the cliff. Just the thought that they nearly died was enough to make her hands shake. But she couldn't forget the way he held onto her, so protectively.

_Maybe he does care…._

Almost dying like that made Amy just how unpredictable her life was. Sonic was right; hanging around him does put her in danger. But why did he care? And why did she not listen to him?

She could answer that one. She couldn't stop being around him. Just being in the same room with him made her happy. She loved the way he would smile and wink at her. He was everything she practically lived for. She's tried not to annoy him by chasing him, she really has, but she can't help it. She loves and cares for him so much.

But being so close to death like that….

She didn't want Sonic to die. The world needed him. _She_ needed him.

Sonic raised himself up a bit to see the destruction had calmed down. He took a breath. He was safe. _She_ was safe. He looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed with relief, her mouth making a slight 'o' shape. He chuckled slightly.

"We're safe." He told her. She looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering with tears, and her eyebrows forming together in worry.

"It's okay Ames, really," He said, using his hand to brush away a few strands of her pink quills. "We made it; we're gonna be okay."

She sniffed, nodding. Then, she sat up slightly, closing the distance between the two of them, and gently kissed him. Sonic's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened with surprise. Amy pulled away after a few seconds, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you…." She said quietly.

Sonic, not sure what to say, rolled off her, stood up, and reached a hand down to help her stand. She sighed, brushing off stray pieces of grass of her skirt.

"Sorry." She said, looking down at her red boots. "I just…."

Instead of just telling her to forget about it, like he usually does, Sonic stepped forward and tenderly grabbed both her arms, leaning in to caress her lips in his again. It was her turn to be surprised, but she quickly relaxed, closing her eyes contentedly.

Sonic smiled as he pulled away. "Don't mention it, Ames."

He'll still protect her, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh, this was pointless wasn't it?**

**It was heavily based off one cutscene in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. I think it's called "Nice Smile". Except I replaced Elise with Amy, because I hate Elise and love Sonamy. (Sorry to all you Elise lovers. I don't know how you like her though. I mean, she's annoying and usless, and she kisses an animal/corpse.)**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
